Specimen 5
}} Specimen 5 is Lalnable Hector's successful clone of Kim. She succeeded over all the others due to Lalnable obtaining a new sample of Kim's hair after infiltrating the Flux Buddies' base. Appearance Her distinctive features include yellow wings (due to her Angel Ring), green flower hair pieces and a green gem on her chest. She differs from Kim in that the Flux has spread further on her, and Kim has a blue gem and red hair pieces. Aside from that, she matches Kim's appearance. History Flux Buddies 2.0 While adventuring in the Deep Dark during episode #83 - BELLETHORNE BASTIONMinecraft Mods - Flux Buddies 2.0 #83 - BELLETHORNE BASTION, Kim found a large fluxed area and fell into a flux trance. She was then knocked out and locked into a tower while Specimen 5 replaced her. Her mission was to extract information from Duncan about the state of their defences. Duncan knew that something was off with Kim, but didn't know what was wrong until he found the tower that Kim had been locked inFlux Buddies 2.0 #84 - Lost in The Dark. The tower contained a sign that read 'DUNCAN if you find this I have gone home'. He then exited the tower and found Bellthorne Bastion in ruins. As Duncan gathered items from the ruins, Specimen 5 attempted to get his taglock and failed. She gave Duncan a Bright Diamond Helm to distract him but still didn't get his taglock after trying again. Duncan then left Specimen 5 behind, as he exited the Deep Dark too quickly to let her escape. He met Kim in the Overworld and destroyed the Deep Dark portal, trapping Specimen 5.Flux Buddies 2.0 #85 - THE TOWER Duncan then put the Deep Dark portal inside of a Compact Machine, double trapping Specimen 5. In episode #97 - Fluxd DimensionFlux Buddies 2.0 #97 - FLUXD DIMENSION however, Kim and Duncan found flux oozing out of it. The inside had become flux infested, but there was no sign of Specimen 5. Duncan decided to move the Compact Machine into the meteor under the Nether Portal. In episode #107 - Burn!Flux Buddies 2.0 #107 - BURN!, Lalnable attacked the compound and forced the cube's location out of Kim by threatening Billy. He then took the cube, killed Billy anyway and escaped. In episode #126 - VampiresFlux Buddies 2.0 #126 - Vampires, The Flux Buddies were attacked by vampires led by KirinDave. When trapped, Dave used a Mystic Branch and transported Kim into Witchery's Torment dimension. Specimen 5 then appeared, taunting Kim in an attempt to get her to join Lalnable and herself. She told Kim that they had plans for the Flux Buddies. In the finaleFlux Buddies 2.0 #168 - The End(Finale Part 2) of Flux Buddies, Specimen 5 and Lalnable waited at the Time Gate for Duncan and Kim, taunted them, then disappeared into the Time Gate. Specimen 5 seemed to find it funny that Kim was shocked by Lalnable's claim of being the original Duncan. Flux Baddies Specimen 5 also appeared as the protagonist, alongside Lanable, in their own series Flux Baddies. To find out more, click here. Personality Specimen 5 seems to have more of a flirty, crazy, scatterbrained personality than Kim, and a general care free attitude. She acts at times like a child, which is explained by her only being "created" some time ago. Kim has stated that Specimen 5's personality is an extension of her own. Relationships Enemies: * Kim: is the original version of Specimen 5, Specimen 5 trapped Kim and impersonated her in the Deep Dark. Kim then helped trap Her in return. * Duncan: hates Specimen 5 because she is the enemy of his friend Kim and is associated with Lalnable Hector. She also took blood from Duncan. Friends: *'Dr. Lalnable Hector': He rescued her from the Flux Buddies and is her creator. Lalnable treats Specimen 5 as a trusted colleague, close friend, and sometimes minion. They talk and act in similar ways to how Kim and Duncan act around each other, though considerably more efficient. Unknown: * KirinDave and his fellow Vampires: They have attacked the Flux Buddies, and Dave used a Mystic Branch to send Kim to the Torment dimension, where she was taunted by Specimen 5. In episode #167 of Flux Buddies 2.0, it is discovered that Lalnable was holding their coffins hostage, and forcing them to do his bidding. Abilities & Powers Apparent immunity to flux, and ability to communicate with fluxed creatures, such as Taint Swarms, without falling into a trance like Kim is prone to doing. Trivia * Has been nicknamed "EchoSounds" or "Echo" by Yognau(gh)ts, likely because of her role as a clone (or echo) of Kim. E is also the fifth letter in the phonetic alphabet, alluding to her status as the 5th clone. * While disguised as Kim, Specimen 5 has Kim's username (NanoSounds). When out of disguise, however, Specimen 5 has her own username (Specimen_Five). * While NanoSounds can hear mother, Five has said she does not. * She named a fluxed-up Creeper "Squishy". * She has a Cat named "Fluffy". Quotes * Run, run, as fast as you can. We'll catch you... * How does it feel, Duncan? How does it feel to be one of us? *Oh it's you. It's you... fallen into my little trap have you? References Category:Clones Category:Flux Buddies Category:Characters Category:Villains